


Flimsy Excuses (The Puppy Dog Eyes Remix)

by Moontyger



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Bondage, Community: remixthedrabble, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontyger/pseuds/Moontyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/remixthedrabble/">Remix the Drabble</a>.  This story is a remix of <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/springkink/513225.html">Research</a> by Lady Ganesh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flimsy Excuses (The Puppy Dog Eyes Remix)

  
This, Hatori reflected, was the trouble with associating with Shigure. He didn't often use it but, true to the spirit inside him, he could look at him with the most pitiful puppy dog eyes that he'd ever seen. And then, of course, Hatori would find himself agreeing to the most ridiculous proposals, despite the thinnest justifications a fool had ever fallen for.

Which was, naturally, how he found himself in this position. He didn't believe for a moment that it was truly necessary for Shigure to tie him to the bed in order to write a bondage scene for his latest novel (nor did he care about the progress or success of said novel in the first place), but nevertheless, here Hatori was.

"Test the knots, Haa-san. Can you get out?"

Hatori tried to pull his arms down, to move his legs, and found, to no one's surprise, that despite his protestations, Shigure had tied the knots with the expertise of a sailor. "No, I can't."

Shigure's ever-present smile widened then and his eyes took on a particularly predatory gleam. "Now what would my heroine do next?" he mused aloud, still sticking to his excuse as though either of them believed it.

With surprising grace, he sat on the bed next to Hatori and began unbuttoning his shirt, a shirt that was sure to be hopelessly wrinkled by the time they were done. "Perhaps this?" he murmured, stroking warm fingers gently over bared skin, and Hatori couldn't quite repress a shiver at the touch.

"Or this?" He toyed with the button at the waist of Hatori's pants before shaking his head. "No," Shigure said, voice firm though his expression was still playful. "She's in love. I believe she'd start with this." Still smiling, he leaned over and kissed him.


End file.
